Rise of Dark Swan
by JessLexa
Summary: Before the darkness consume Emma, Emma and Regina were each other True Loves. Then as the darkness consume her, Emma turns into the dark one. She is ruthless, cold and uncaring she forgot Regina is her true love can Regina make her remember or will Emma truly become the dark one and cause havoc?
THE RISE OF DARK SWAN

The town of Storybrooke was deserted, no one walked on the streets like they do every night. Since the darkness invaded the town, everyone hid behind the doors of their homes hoping the darkness won't take them. The streets was empty, the street lights flickering, only the blackness of the night surrounded them. The darkness has set loose since it came out of Rumple's body, the darkness is invisible as it looks for its new host.

As Hook, Robin, Snow, Charming, Regina and Emma lined up on the middle of the street looking for the darkness. In an instant, a whirlwind of darkness pulled Regina back and engulf her into the ribbon of darkness.

Robin ran to her yelling: "NO!"

As he tried to jump into the darkness to save Regina, it blocks him out making him fall onto the hard brick ground. The darkness with flashes of blue swirled around Regina trying to eliminate the light. Emma gulped as she knows what she has to do. Emma advanced towards the darkness, she could hear laughter and snickering as she gotten closer to the darkness. She could hear the protests of her parents and Hook behind her yelling her not to go, she shook her head as she continue walking. She wasn't ready, but she needs to do this even if she can't have a happy ending with Regina. She doesn't know when she fell for Regina, the Evil Queen how ironic The Savior and The Evil Queen but she was her soulmate and they would always find each other. She just held on hope when Regina find her it won't be too late.

Emma stepped into the darkness as she above her, there was not an inch of light everything around her is darkness. Alone. Emptiness. That will be what she be feeling when she became the dark one. She has always been alone and empty, that's what an orphan is maybe Pan is right maybe she is a lost girl. When she was lost in her thoughts, Regina held her hands saying: "Emma? Emma?" The tenderness of Regina's voice made her heart ache and made this harder to do, she cupped Regina's face as she press her lips softly against hers and kissed them with all she got, pouring passion and love into the kiss hoping Regina will understand.

Regina looked at her confusedly but she felt a spark within her that she never felt with Robin. Emma's eyes brimmed with tears as she said: "Regina, you worked too hard to have your happiness destroyed. I love you Regina, I hope you will find your happiness." She quickly pushed Regina out of the darkness as she held her right arm up to let the darkness consume her. The whirlwind of darkness wrapped around her right arm swirling around like a bracelet but this bracelet she won't be that easy to take it off, the darkness then wrapped itself around her body trapping it like a cage. Emma groaned in pain as the darkness overwhelmed and consume her. She peeked through the darkness layers as she take one last glance at the people she love trying to remember every single details on her face as she is being sent to a different kind of hell. She glanced towards her parents, Snow and Charming was wrapped around each other and Snow was crying as she watched her daughter being wrapped into the darkness. Emma was happy to have found her parents but now she will have trouble finding them again that is if she ever gets out of this darkness.

Hook stepped back a few feet from the darkness watching the wretched ugliness of black consuming the woman she loves, he doesn't know what she will be but she will find her and bring her back to him. Emma loved Hook, she loved him truly but when she discovered her True Love is Regina there is no stopping that. Her love for Regina was much stronger, Hook was her best friend aside from Henry. Lastly, she glanced towards Regina and Robin. Robin was holding Regina as she watches the darkness consume Emma. Emma looked at Regina one last time, the woman she loves she tries to remember every moment with her. As the moments flashed to the last page with them kissing inside the tornado of the darkness, the darkness struck her heart making her faint as the darkness vanished with its new host.

The tornado of darkness vanished as it dropped in midair a sword. Regina went to pick it up, she recognize the sword. It was the Dark one's sword and the name on it wasn't Rumple it was

 _Emma Swan_


End file.
